An accident that changed everything
by phoebe.oakey.5
Summary: Completed only one chapter. After a tragic accident Emma and Regina are letf broken. One of mentally one of them physically. Will they ever be happy. Set half way through series 1. Swan queen.
Emma sat at her normal booth sipping her coco and cinnamon and trying to figure out this whole curse thing Henry told it it sounded so unreal. The. Miss mills walked in. The conflict between the two women felt different to the Emma, she had lots of conflicts with women especially with her Job but with Regina something felt different and when Regina walked in Emma felt like a teenage girl with a crush on her strict gym teacher. The authority she had, the why she walked In like she owned by the place. Emma tried not to stare at her but Regina looked like a goddess. Emma couldn't stand it she stood up and walked out.

Regina watched as miss swan rushed out of grannies. Regina thought she was beautiful but she knew Emma wouldn't feel the same way so she shook off the feeling.

Back at Mary's Margerts place Emma packed. She loved Henry but she knew that her feelings for Regina wasn't normal and she needed to forget her. She scribbled a quick note to Mary Margert saying all this was too hard for her. She quickly packed her car she couldn't stand good byes she got in her little beetle.

As Emma reached to the town line she sped up trying to leave quicker so she can forget ever coming to this town then a animal Emma couldn't tell what it was rushed out into the road causing Emma to crash. Car rolling, glass flying , blood splattering the everything went black for Emma.

Regina got a call from graham about Emma she rushed to the hospital. Pushed through the doors all she could see was Mary Margert crying onto David chest Henry was there as well tears rolling down his face. Regina felt cold tears roll down the tears she hasn't felt in years. Was she too late? Was Emma dead?

Just then Dr. Whale walked out and she over heard him and Mary Margert

"She's stable but she's still in critical condition." He sighed " Due to the heavy bleeding on her brain we have to put her in a coma, it could go any way" Dr whale said formally.

Regina felt more tears but a lot of relief. Emma wasn't dead she's was just in a coma. Regina heard a lot of people coming out of comas but as she started to feel calmer she heard.

"However there's a 75% chance of brain damage" Regina couldn't keep it in any more she stromed over to dr whale.

"Where is she?" Regina asked she needed to see her.

"Mayor mills? Why would you want to see her?" Dr whale asked confused.

"Don't you two dislike each other?" Miss Blanchard asked. "You are always fighting?"

"You don't understand! I love her!" Regina blurted out. " I love her" she mutters as dr whales and snows face turned to confusion.

With out another word Regina waked into Emma's room to see her hooked to all the machines. She couldn't stand seeing her little broken body. She rushed over to her and grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Emma" she whispered well crying "I wish I told you how I felt and now I lost you"

2 months later

Emma still had no sign of waking up but everyday Regina walked in with a new bunch of flowers. She would then brushed Emma golden locks and would sit with her until she needed to go home.

The one sunny afternoon Regina got a text. Not many people text her but this was from made whale.

Regina it's Emma we think she's waking up.

Before Regina did anything else she rushed to the hospital dropping her coffee on the floor smashing her cup.

She walked into Emma's room and smiled as she saw Emma eyes open and looking around,

"Emma" Regina smiled softly.

"W-W-Who A-A-R-R-Are you?" Emma struggled as Regina tears roll down her face how could Emma not remember her.

"I'm Regina you and I use to be close" she put on a fake smile.

Emma nodded and mutteres "I-I-I can't feel my legs"

1 1/2 months later

Emma couldn't smell or tasted or walk but she could talk and that's all the mattered she could here's Emma's sweet voice. Emma was home now Regina and snow took it in turns to look after her.

"How close were we?" Emma asked as Regina spoon bed her soup.

"Well..." Regina really didn't know how to say this.

"Did you love me and did I love you?" Emma said she wandered this ever since she woke up and saw Regina.

Regina smiled "well I loved you" she said I'm not sure if you loved me"

Emma nodded. As the days went by Emma grow stronger she could now walk a few unsteady steps but only if Regina was with her she could smell Regina was near her.

Then one day Regina was at grannies when she got a sudden text from snow. It's Emma she's really ill come to hospital quick.

Regina drop her cup and run to the hospital and ran past all the doctors and doors and went stairght to Emma who was lying in bed fitting as doctors surrounded her and try to hook machines to her,

Regina watched sadly. Was she about to lose her?

After hours of waiting an exushted dr whale walked in to the waiting room. He explained to Regina about a unnoticed bleed into Brian they had to do surgery.

Before listening anymore Regina ran into Emma's room and sat next to her sobbing and holding Emma's hand.

Emma suddenly awoke as soon as Regina touched her hand.

"Regina" Emma smiled.

"Emma thank god I thought I was gonna lose you" but before Regina could say anything else Emma softly kissed Reginas lips.

That's when magic filled storybrooke the memories that were once forgotten were remembered. All the hated for Regina came back apart from Emma she remembered the wardrobe and the knights and she still loved Regina. She loved her more as she remembers before the accident.

" I remember" Emma said and stood up with no problem " I love you"

Tears of happiness filled Reginas eyes " I loved you to" Regina then planted a passionate kiss on Emma's soft lips. But they were soon interpreted by angry fairytale characters all wanting the same thing. Reginas head.

1 month later

Regina changed the whole town loved her she still had her sass but she didn't want to kill anyone any more.

Emma awoke and wrapped her arms round Reginas waist. Regina then awoke she felt warm and safe in Emma strong arms there life couldn't get any better. Well there was one thing. However it was very hard to do. All most impossible. A baby. Regina and Emma sat up.

"Emma..." Regina said.

"Yeah my queen" Emma smiled.

Regina bit her lip "have you ever thought of having a child with me"

Emma laughed. "How I don't have the correct thing and you know that especially after last night" Emma smirked and so did Regina.

"No you idiot" she chuckled "maybe ivf I always wanted another child but one to carry I lobe Henry but I didn't get to carry him and it could be nice" Regina said worried of Emma's reaction.

"Sure" Emma smiled "we will look into it"

2 mouths later

It's been a month since Regina went through Ivf the first time. Failed. It broke Reginas heart but they tried again and this time Regina was certain it worked. No period and she was sick this morning so Emma rushed to the pharmacy to get her a pregnancy test. After two minutes of waiting Regina and Emma looked down. Positive.


End file.
